Baile
by Luka-sama
Summary: Deku tenía dos pies izquierdos y la coordinacion de un sapo muerto para el baile, por eso ella le enseñaria.
_Esto es lo que pasa cuando algo me gusta mucho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos XD_

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Baile**

Midoriya Izuku tenía dos pies izquierdos, una coordinación similar a la de una gallina sin una pata y el ritmo de un sapo muerto. Lo supo desde el momento en que en la academia anunciaron ese baile para recaudar fondos y que los estudiantes pudieran relacionarse con héroes profesionales. Ella como amiga cercana del chico, había dicho que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera y le enseñaría a bailar. Tal vez debió comenzar a sospechar cuando pálido acepto no muy convencido.

Una semana después y un fuerte dolor de pies, supo que Deku no tenía remedio.

Era un fracaso en el baile, con F mayúscula.

Bakugou tampoco era mejor que Deku, pero el chico había aceptado desde el inicio que no bailaría y solo iría a comer o patear traseros. En cambio Midoriya lo estaba intentando, fracasaba pero siempre se ponía de pie para volver a intentarlo.

Era adorable.

Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza con rudeza.

-Deku no tienes que esforzarte tanto-dijo algo confundida al verlo intentar nuevamente.

El chico negó con la cabeza, aun sujetándola de la mano y la otra en la cintura. Había costado todo un día que no se sonrojara con el contacto y se pudieran nerviosos. Pero ya luego de una semana se habían terminado acostumbrando. Aunque el incómodo cosquilleo en sus estómagos no desaparecía del todo.

-Quiero hacerlo bien, demostrarles a todos que si me propongo algo lo logro-dijo con ojos determinados.

Como siempre con los chicos de su clase, todo era un reto que enfrentar, un villano que derrotar.

Suspiro antes de activar su poder de gravedad, Midoriya se asustó un poco, pero se calmó cuando vio que Uraraka lo colocaba sobre sus pies. En cualquier otra ocasión se vería confundido y temeroso por lastimarla, pero ahora pensando casi como una pluma, notaba divertido lo que la chica quería hacer.

Ambos sonrieron mientras Uraraka era quien dirigía el baile.

Pero luego de una semana, en el baile real…ya no podían hacer eso o todos sospecharían. Así que debieron entrenar arduamente para que todo saliera perfecto, o pasable. Vale lucharon para que Deku no tropezara o la pisara sin querer.

Uraraka estaba en la mesa de bocadillos peleando por un pastel con Bakugou, ya no le daba miedo como cuando estuvieron en su primer año en aquella pelea, ahora en su último año sabía que si bien intimidaba si Deku estaba cerca se calmaba un poco. No eran amigos, pero incluso Deku había logrado que un ser tan irritable como Bakugou, lo considerara una especie de camarada, a pesar que siempre estaban discutiendo por tonterías.

-Que bien te ves Uraraka-dijo Iida.

Sonrió ante la amabilidad del chico.

Luego de las palabras de bienvenida de los profesores, algunas charlas entre conocidos y gente no tan conocida. La música hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, algunos atrevidos y profesores, se fueron a la pista para bailar de formas graciosas. Tal vez se habían preocupado mucho por nada.

De reojo noto como algo alejado Deku lucia verdaderamente nervioso.

-Otra vez Deku actuando de cobarde-dijo Bakugou.

Pero no con malicia o enojo, solo resignado a que el chico actuara de esa forma cuando no estaba frente a un villano. En cierta forma siempre le fastidio eso de Midoriya, pero igual lo siguió ignorando.

La chica solo ladeo la cabeza, luego sonrió llegando donde Deku y arrastrarlo de la muñeca a la pista de baile. Pudo notarlo asustado y sorprendido, pero igualmente no se detuvo hasta que lo hizo colocarse en posición de baile y comenzaron a moverse. Varios ojos curiosos voltearon a verles, lo noto cuando Deku veía a todos lados asustado.

Rodo los ojos al cielo.

-Debes soltarte Deku-

-Pero todos están viendo-

-Bueno en estos años te has visto envuelto en varios accidentes y casos, es normal que te reconozcan-

-Es mucha gente-

-Entonces solo piensa que estamos solos, como en las clases-

El chico volteo a verla algo nervioso, pero le sonrió para darle ánimos. En esa ocasión algo pareció cambiar, los ojos del chico siguieron en ella el resto de la noche que bailaron, sonreía más animadamente y se soltó a la hora del baile.

La majo algunas veces y casi se cae otras más.

Pero la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.

Así que cuando el baile termino, cuando estaban sentados en el suelo con un poco de ponche en sus manos, escuchando a lo lejos como Bakugou empezaba una pelea con cualquiera. Los dos solo sonrieron.

-Fuiste mi héroe esta noche Uraraka-la alabo Midoriya.

Ella se sonrojo levemente, pero al final solo sonrió.

Ese baile fue mejor de que había pensado.

-La próxima será mejor-admitio ella.

Una promesa se había formado. Una que esperaban que se cumpliera pronto.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
